


[Podfic] Discipline

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/370900">Discipline</a> by AccursedSpatula, captpizpalu, and Moiraine</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Steve sat there, frozen. It was clear that the popular student, probable wet dream of damn near every student in the school, who had no interest in Steve or his work, was trying to seduce him for a better grade. Steve wanted to snarl, wanted to spit because he was so angry. Thor really thought this would work? Steve was a good person, he had morals. There was no way he would accept such a...a sleazy, underhanded offer. And yet…if Steve was honest with himself, his hands hadn’t been the only thing to ache when he caught sight of Thor’s face or physique.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370900) by [AccursedSpatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula), [captpizpalu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captpizpalu/pseuds/captpizpalu), [Moiraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine). 



> Podfic of [Discipline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/370900) by AccursedSpatula, captpizpalu, and Moiraine
> 
> Thank you to analise010 for beta listening, to Amuly for helping me with song choice, and especially to the authors, AccursedSpatula, captpizpalu, and Moiraine, for writing such a wonderful fic.
> 
> I really adore this fic. It has a special place in my heart as the first Steve/Thor work I read, and it remains one of my absolute favorites. It's unbelievably hot, and I don't know how many times I've read it. I had so much fun recording this.
> 
> Cover art is by me.  
> Song credits: Don't Stand So Close to Me by the Police

Length: 39:32

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?t11f9b5n5y2m23v) (36.3MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?lq7nj3905kweaiv) (14.2MB) 


End file.
